1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and method for identifying traffic patterns and providing route information.
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of on board navigational devices, such as global positioning devices, is becoming widespread in the automotive industry. These devices are capable of plotting the location of a vehicle in which the device is used on a map and even providing directions from one location to another.
In addition to determining the location of a vehicle, these devices can be connected to a service which provides information about traffic patterns along a route chosen by the operator. The operator can pay a fee to a service provider and receive information the service provider has assimilated. The service provider receives traffic information from traditional sources such as air borne vehicles cameras and/or designated drivers who relay the information to the service provider. Unfortunately, this service can be expensive and does not necessarily provide real time information about traffic conditions. In addition, the compilation and dissemination of information by the service can be labor intensive.
Other devices are known which can determine the congestion along a particular route using a speed detecting means and comparing the speed with a known value representing the posted speed along the route. The device then provides a route which is believed to avoid the congestion that has been detected.
One problem with this system is that the device does not know about the congestion until the vehicle and the operator experience the congestion. As a result, the information cannot be used to prevent a driver from selecting a route based upon information that the chosen route has or is experiencing congestion.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for identifying traffic patterns and determining routes and/or congestion using known navigational systems which utilize the identified information.